Kiss Me At Midnight
by Jgaff
Summary: Beth and Daryl one-short... This could be a series of one shots Beth has been secretly meeting Daryl in the tower at the prison. "Wanna hear something funny? I'm eighteen and never been kissed."
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello everyone, I just thought I'd give you a nice little tease here… If you would like to see what happens next week, just drop me a message… Enjoy**

The moon rose high in the sky, and Daryl moved to the railing of the tower overlooking the prison. It was nearing midnight, he mused. Eagerly, he glanced toward the building, his eyes going to the little door in the corner, tucked out of ready sight. As if right on cue, the heavy door creaked open and he saw a blonde head poke out. Checking to see if the coast was clear, she slipped out into the velvety black night, and jogged toward the steps leading to the tower.

She'd been meeting him out here every night around midnight. They'd talk into the long hours of the night, swapping stories of their lives before everything went to hell in the world, then at the crack of dawn she'd sneak back into the prison before Rick took over his post. When this had all started, he'd tried to dissuade her from coming out here, but as she persisted his resolve wavered, and he started looking forward to their late-night chats.

"Brought ya some pie," she told him as she slipped into the tower offering the plate she carried. "Thought you might want something to snack on."

"Thanks," he nodded taking the plate and sitting it on the bench for later. "Prolly eat it later, or somethin'."

As she did every night, she came to stand next to him, and they both surveillanced the surrounding area. Seeing nothing for miles besides the horde gathered close to the fence, Daryl glanced at the girl next to him. "Everyone sleepin'."

"Yeah," she nodded. "Judith was being stubborn, and I thought I wouldn't be able to get her to sleep. Finally, she dosed off and I put her in with Rick."

"Girl can be stubborn when she wants t' be," Daryl acknowledged, a slight tip of his lips indicated a soft smile. "Like most women…"

A look of indignation passed over Beth's face. "And exactly what is that supposed to mean, Mr. Dixon."

"Jus' like her babysitter… cute and stubborn…" Daryl grunted, placing a cigarette between his lips. Lighting the smoke, he took a long drag, shrugging.

"You think I'm cute," she asked, a bright smile pulling at her lips, her straight white teeth on full display. Her gaze dropped in a look of disbelief. "Since when…"

"Mmhmm," he shrugged, his gaze tracing over her face. Trying to evade the topic, he took another long drag from his cigarette and blew out a cloud of smoke.

Uncomfortable really expressing his feelings in words, he just let his dark blue eyes slide over her in a quick sweep. He'd been trying to ignore this swirling of sensation that filled him every time she was close, but her pale blonde hair and innocent gaze had him drowning most nights.

Last week she'd celebrated her eighteenth birthday, he knew because he'd picked out a butterfly necklace for her party they'd given her. That is the only reason he'd allowed these late-night meetings to proceed.

A thrill shot through Beth on the realization that Daryl thought she was cute. She'd been crushing on him for God only knew how long. When she'd started coming out here, she had to admit a lot of it had to do with that smoldering stare he had. The chill that raced over her skin when he lightly brushed against her. "Don't mmhmm… since when…"

"Can't pinpoint the exact fuckin' day," he told her. "Jus' somethin' I been noticin'."

Holding his gaze, she gave a simple nod, "Oh."

An awareness that hadn't existed before crackled between them. Silence fell, and they turned their attention to the yard below. They were standing only inches apart. Daryl finished his cigarette and flipped the butt over the side.

A daze fell over her, glancing down at the hand he had rested against the railing, she boldly reached out and placed hers over it. Lifting her head slightly, she chanced a glance out of the corner of her eye at him, noticing the way he just stared at their joined hands. When he didn't pull it away, she let her thumb drift over his knuckles, relishing the texture of his skin.

Feeling a bit awkward but unable to pull away, Daryl found himself swaying closer to her, his nose dropping to the crown of her head. A high he couldn't explain filled him. Without realizing it, he nuzzled her hair, the peachy fragrance she wore enticing him, tugging him closer. Her head tipped, leaning into his touch, captivation for this girl/woman claiming him.

Beth bit her full bottom lip. Her pulse rapidly tattooing a pattern in her wrist, she whispered, "Daryl…"

"Hmmm." He was unable to formulate a single syllable totally enamored by the moment passing between them.

"Wanna hear somethin' kind'a funny." she wanted to know, shivering as his breath touched her ear. When his grunt responded, the vibration of the sound coming out against her head, she proceeded. "I'm eighteen and I have never been kissed. I could die tomorrow, and never know what it feels like…"

"Kind'a sad really," Daryl exclaimed, his nose nuzzling her cheek, liking the way she leaned into him, her breathe catching as his chin nudged her face slightly. His lips hovered, a half a centimeter from hers. Her lashes fluttered as he stilled… She looked just as drugged as he felt… Taking his hand from the rail, hers dropped away when he turned toward her, tucking a long strand of blonde hair behind her ear. His fingers grazed over her jawline, his thumb drifting to her bottom lip, skimming the surface lightly. "Shouldn' be eighteen, and never been kissed."

Beth's tongue darted out over the tip of Daryl's thumb, groaning as his salty essence caused her taste buds to pop to life. In response, he pulled her bottom lip down exposing her bottom teeth before letting the plump flesh bounce back. She licked the taste of him from her lip, watching him intently for several moments. Swallowing the lump forming in her throat, she swayed closer to him, her face coming inches away from his. "Will you help me out with that, Daryl?"

Instantly, his forehead dropped to hers, his eyes rolling a bit when her sweet breath sifted over his mouth. Long fingers wrapped around her neck, and with a little tug, he pulled her up against him, her breasts pressing firmly against his chest. A gasp escaped her throat and he answered the with a growl of his own. Despite the animalistic response she seemed to have on him, he still found himself saying, "Sure, Greene?"

Instead of answering she lifted up on tiptoes pressing her mouth fully against hers. Her hand going to his exposed bicep to keep her balance.

Something awakened in Daryl that had been sleeping for what seemed like forever. Suddenly, he became a drowning man in the sea, and she was his life raft. His fingers buried in her hair, tangling in the mass, he yanked her tightly against him. An excited gasp escaped her throat when his lips parted, his tongue coming out to lick the seam of her closed mouth, urging her to give him entrance.

She surrendered to his seeking tongue her lips parting as Daryl bit at her bottom lip. Lightly, her tongue darted out against his, his taste consuming her, and she became addicted. Starving for this very moment, she eagerly returned his kiss, moaning when he sucked her tongue into his hot mouth. Her fingers dug into the muscle they clung to leaving scratches down his bicep, her breasts starting to throb, an ache starting between her legs.

Using the hold he had on her hair, he yanked her head back, his lips and tongue drifting over her jaw to her long slender neck. Hungerly, he licked and sucked at the tender flesh, leaving her moaning and breathless. When her fingers tangled into his hair, an aggressive growl erupted from his throat. "Y' taste so fuckin' good…"

Beth panted for breath. The material of her jacket slipped off of her shoulder as his devouring mouth licked every inch he left bare. Feeling a bit left behind, she tugged his head back up, her lips seeking his. She gasped for air as he met her mouth, ravishing her lips, his tongue swirling inside… "Kiss y' any damn time, Greene."

Her body throbbed anew at his declaration. Inspired by his ready response, she returned kiss for kiss, and lick for lick. Her fingers went to the row of buttons lining his shirt, and trembling, she desperately pulled at the little round circles. She just wanted to feel him… just once…. Feel his hot skin… taste it…

He seemed to understand because his own hand came between their bodies. Urging hers out of the way he made short work of the row, his black shirt falling open leaving his chest covered in a thin wife beater. Eagerly, Beth's fingers drifted over the soft cotton, coming to the hem, she let her fingers slip inside. Electric currents passed through the tips of her fingers to his skin as she traced over the hard plane of his abdomen, her fingernail circling his belly button. Breaking away from their kiss, she leaned forward placing her hot mouth against a strip of exposed flesh above the tank.

"Holy fuck," he groaned as her tongue darted out to taste his feverish skin. When she bit into his peck through the cotton, he growled, "Could lick y' for days… every inch…"

Just as things were heating up between them, a can being kicked across the pavement caught their attention. Immediately, they ripped apart as Carl came into view. Daryl gave her a nudge toward the stairs… "Go I'll distract him…"

Beth had only a second to gather her wits. Finally, her nostrils flared as she ran toward the steps, looking over her shoulder, she whispered, "Tomorrow?"

"Midnight…"

**Drop me a line and we'll see what these two get up to next week…**

**Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I really love seeing people coming to read… I happen to love writing it for you… Come back soon… Thanks to those who take a moment to review… It is very encouraging. **

**Wanna see how far these two will go? Tell me about it… Please review.**

He pressed her against the wall the second she stepped foot into the tower, his mouth immediately falling to hers. He took advantage of her startled gasp, his tongue diving deep into the warm recess of her mouth, his tongue swirling around hers. Between reckless kisses, he whispered, "Y' taste like honey. Fuckin'… so sweet…"

This is how their nights went now. They spent hours making out until they were both crazy with it, yet their kisses had gone no further. Once in a while, they'd just' sit up here in silence, Beth bracketed by Daryl Dixon's arms and legs, effectively cocooning her with his body. They pass soft kisses, sometimes they'd drag on for a few minutes before they broke away, enjoying the comfort of one another's arms.

Beth gulped for breath as he dragged his tongue down the length of her neck. She loved it when he kissed her neck… It was kind of her sweet spot, she guessed, her eyes rolling as he sucked the spot where her neck connected with her shoulder. "Seems like someone might have missed me."

"Oh yea'." He teased nipping at her jaw as he traced the flesh back to her mouth. A moan rippled from his throat as she met his questing tongue, his hands wrapping in her hair, tilting her head back for better access.

After returning a hungry kiss, she broke free, groaning when his tongue traced the shell of her ear. Her arms wrapped around his head, holding him to her, pressing her length into his.

"Mm-hmm," she giggled quietly, her fingers pushing his hair back from his eyes. "A month ago, you were all like… Beth you should go back inside… Maybe we shouldn't meet… What if someone finds you out here."

"Very funny," he nodded, biting her chin. Soothing the abrasion with his tongue, he wrapped a tight arm around her waist and pulled her further into the guard shack. "Should be a damn comedian…"

Her fingertips played through the whiskers on his chin as she fought to maintain her sanity. Daryl had a way of making her forget everything with just a kiss. "I'd rather just kiss you some more…"

He nibbled on his cheek his eyes clouding over. "Ain't stoppin' ya, Greene."

She loved kissing him. She loved kissing him almost as much as taking her next breath. Even while that was the case, she been wanting more lately. A whole lot more. She wanted to feel his skin… taste it… lick the salt from his lean muscles…

A feeling of daring coursed through her. Usually when anything physical passed between them, Daryl controlled how things went, and while she thoroughly enjoyed submitting to him, tonight she wanted to be the taker.

Turning them in a tight circle, she pushed him back into the wall, her fingers making quick work of the row of buttons on his shirt. As the material parted, she placed flat palms on pecks dusted with a light coating of hair, heart pounding in her ears she met his gaze. "You gonna stop me from this?"

"Fuckin' never." With a quick release of breath, his head fell with a thud against the wall behind him, his gaze never wavering. "Do what y' want, Greene…"

Her open mouth connecting with the hot skin of his chest stole his words. The tip of her tongue dragged across his chest, her lips sucking tight skin into her mouth, leaving a purple blemish behind. Her warm breath sifting over his heated flesh caused a quiver rush through him, his cock tightening in his trousers. She eased back slightly, letting her tongue lap at his puckered nipple, enlisting a moan. "Drivin' me fuckin' crazy, girl."

"Good," she grinned up at him, trailing a row of kisses up his neck. Biting the flesh there, curled her fingers in his hair, pulling his head down for a kiss.

As his tongue circled hers, she pressed her body into his, entranced by the feel of his warm skin against hers. His arms enveloped her waist, his fingers grazing the flesh of her ass, the tips digging into her trim hips, holding her in place. Pushing the material of his flannel back on his shoulders, she licked his lips before retracing her path to his chest, nipping at him with an endless appetite.

She delighted in the feel of his smooth skin beneath her fingertips. She liked the way his muscles quivered in response to her touch. Pushing the flannel down his arms, she left his torso bare, letting the tip of her nose skim the feverish surface. His scent nearly as addicting as kiss.

Daryl didn't know what this girl was trying to do to him, but his body throbbed with desperation. With every kiss, every lick he felt his control hovering on the edge, ready to tip over the side. It made him want things. He wanted to bend her over and slip inside her. He wanted to feel the walls of her wet core squeezing him. He wanted her on top of him, around him, under him, above him.

Mostly at this moment, he pulled at the blouse she wore, he wanted her as bare as he was. "This is hardly fair, Greene."

"Life's not fair, Dixon." Beth's fiery eyes met and held his as her fingers trailed their way to his belt buckle. Her nails clinked against the brass, and she pulled at the leather encircling his waist. "Can I…"

"See me stoppin' ya," he chided, his fingers slipping under her shirt. "But at a cost…"

A challenge passed between them. After several moments slipped by, she took a step back from him. Without breaking his stare, she pulled her shirt up, and ducked out of the smooth cotton. She stood in the shadows of the shack in her bra and pants. Tipping her head, she lifted her chin, "Paid… Now you…"

It took all of his effort not to close the distance and pin her to the wall. He suddenly wanted to feel her naked flesh against his own with a desperation he didn't know how to describe. As beautiful as she was, standing there in her pink bra, her pulse patterning in her throat, he gestured toward the lace covering her from him. "Little short, Greene."

Determination entered her gaze an idea coming to mind. "At the same time…"

"Deal."

Quick fingers dropped to his belt buckle as her hand disappeared behind her. As he lifted the buckle, she in turn fidgeted with the clasp holding her bra closed. When he loosened the leather holding his pants up, her bra went slack against her skin. While he pulled the leather open, she let the straps slide down her arms. Finished he undid the snap on his jeans, and she let the bra fall to the floor.

Harsh breathing filled the shack as they stared at one another. Ever so slowly, his gaze dropped taking in the woman before him. Her dusky points puckered begging for his touch, and an involuntarily moan escaped his lips, his fingers curling toward his palms to maintain control. "Breathtakin'…"

A shiver raced up her spine, the heat of his gaze causing a current of anticipation to course through her. She thought she might have been embarrassed, standing there before this man half naked, yet the look in his eyes chased her shyness away. When his arms stretched out to her, she went eagerly into his embrace, the feel of his skin against hers causing a delicious ripple of sensation. "Oh… wow… you feel so good."

Her breasts flattened on his peck as she reached up and encircled his neck bringing his mouth down on hers. They shared kiss after kiss, their breath rapidly increasing as their desire grew. Beth's questing fingers traced over his body, memorizing every line, loving the coarse hair covering his chest rubbing the tips of her overly sensitive breasts.

His rough hands coasted up her spine, dragging the tip of his thumb along her side, he hesitated at the curve of her breasts. He lingered there giving her plenty of time to change her mind. When she arched into his touch, Daryl's control teetered, his hands coming up to weight the firm globes, his thumbnail lightly scraping over her pink tips.

With a passion she couldn't resist she groaned, her core gushing with need, she kissed down his chest, letting her fingers roam. Coming to his waistband, she delved inside his pants as he tweaked her nipple, she encountered the warm skin of his cock as he pulled at the perky nub. When her nails grazed his erection, he growled into her mouth before breaking away, and slipping down her neck. Briefly he stopped to lick the pulse throbbing in her neck before continuing his reckless journey.

Beth cried out as his hot mouth closed around one peek. Her hand sinking further inside his pants, she encircled his cock, her grip tightening around his dick as he greedily sucked at her breast. "Oh…. Shit… oh my god…"

His teeth scraped over her nipple before sucking it hard into his mouth. He grinned when she cried out, letting his tongue flick over her hardened peek, her hand going on his dick going still. As if to remind her, he thrust in her hand, rubbing his shaft over her silken palm. Growling, he cursed as she wound her fingers tightly around him, pumping his cock in one hard pull. "Oh yea, jus' like that…"

Beth was having a very hard time concentrating. With every single touch of his hands, tongue and teeth, she was overwhelmed with an all-consuming need. When her nipple popped out of his mouth, she back away an inch to gather her scattered wits. His hand clung to her waist as she shifted out of his reach. "It's my turn Mr. Dixon…"

Pushing his arms back, she stepped forward letting her open mouth settle on the hot flesh of his chest, eagerly she licked down his torso. She mimicked his move sucking at his nipples before drifting lower. Taking his waistband in a firm grip, she gave a tug, pulling his pants down until his cock sprang free.

Mesmerized by the sight of him, she let her fingers feather over the silken head. A drop of moisture oozed out of the tip, curious about the effect she had on him, she spread the droplet with her thumb enlisting a low moan from him. Encouraged by the raged sounds erupting from his throat, she fisted his cock giving a long pump, her fingers drifted over his sack.

"Holy fuck, Beth," he gulped for breath as she continued her exploration. Growing more confident in her method, she finally wrapped her fingers around him, dropping to her knees before him.

Daryl wasn't sure of her intent when she pulled back from him. Instantly, he released her, watching to see her next move. When she whispered, "It's my turn Mr. Dixon," and pushed his arms back a thrill shot through him to settle in his already rock-hard erection. He was fairly certain he couldn't get any harder than he currently was. That wasn't the case, however. Because when she licked down the lines of his abdomen a whole new level of arousal filled his aching balls.

His fingers fisted in her hair when she continued her decent. He would never have asked her to do what she seemed intent on doing. "Beth… Y' don't have t'…"

Before he could finish his sentence, her hot breath blew across him. His fingers tangled in her hair when she bent forward, the tip of her tongue coming out to lick the smooth head, and Daryl couldn't help thrusting his hips towards her seeking mouth. A hiss of breath slipped from his lips when her mouth engulfed him, his cock sliding across her tongue, he fought for control. "Oh… fuck, baby… shit…"

His hoarse cry urged her on. She let his length slide deeper until the head of his cock touched the back of her throat before backing off. Now his fisted hands guided her as she took him into her mouth, and he was all but thrusting recklessly into her mouth. She gaged a bit as his head slipped down her throat. "Oh yea… like that… holy fuck…"

Daryl's balls grew tighter than they ever had as she sucked him hard. She grinned up at him letting his length pop free before inhaling him again, and again each time taking him deeper. Her fingers cupped his balls, rolling them in her palm as he slipped further down her throat, and he was all but lost. "Beth… I'mma… holy shit…"

He attempted to pull her back feeling the end to be so fucking close. She refused however impaling his cock down to the root. He lost complete control, his dick erupting in her mouth, leaving him withering in response. "So fuckin' good… fuck me…"

Beth was so surprise when he exploded in her mouth. It was one of those nice surprises, she decided gulping down his essence as it squirted across her tongue, her own arousal throbbing between her legs. When she swallowed the last of him, his firm grip urged her away from his cock, pulling her up to him. He kissed her hard, his tongue diving into her mouth, his teeth nipping at her bottom lip. His arms came around her, his fingers roughly massaging her breasts, pinching at the peeks.

"Do I get a turn, princess?" he breathed into her mouth, hands slipping down over her ass, the tips grazing the crease of her legs, groaning when she involuntarily arched in response. "Can I lick that pretty little pussy?"

"Daryl," she groaned her fingers curling in his hair as he took her breast in his mouth. Sucking hard on the tip, he didn't wait for her to answer, merely kissing down her abdomen. Before she knew it, he unsnapped her jeans, and pushed them down her hips. Easily, pulled her boots off, and he helped her step out of the denim. The air in her lungs stalled when she stood before him in her panties. "Oh… wow… please…"

Her core was throbbing, and a wetness drenched the silk between her legs. With a feathered touch he skimmed down her thighs causing her knees to go weak. He leaned forward nuzzling her hot flesh with his nose, inhaling her scent, an animalistic growl vibrating against her clit. "Oh my god… Daryl… geez…"

"Wanna put my tongue in ya," he stated, his firm grip parting her thighs, his fingers slipping between to graze her silk covered pussy. When she jerked closer to his face, he let his tongue dart out, trailing her clit, he rubbed lightly at her core. "Can I put my tongue in ya, princess."

"Ummm… I… please," Beth gasped as his fingertips slide beneath the material to encounter the wetness coating her. As his fingers teased across her core, she gripped his hair tightly, yanking him closer.

Suddenly, Daryl was a starving man, and Beth was his supper. Pressing his mouth against her, he let his tongue lick her clit, his fingertips circling her core. Sucking her clit into his mouth, he pushed the tip of his finger into her tightness. "I'mma bury my face in yer pussy… Want y' goin' fuckin' crazy, baby."

He made short work of her panties, tossing them aside, he urged her leg up placing her foot on the chair next to the. Instantly, his mouth came back to her. Parting her lips, he licked over her clit, his tongue rolling across the throbbing flesh. When she cried out, he pushed a finger into her tight channel. Her grasp on his hair squeezed and pulled as she sucked in a deep breath. Curling his finger, he stroked until she was arching into his eager mouth, her juice coating his finger. Stretching her passage, he slid another finger into her, his tongue flicking against her clit, his fingers pushing deep.

Beth was already going crazy, but when he ducked his head between her legs, and withdrew his fingers to replace them with his tongue, she all but melted. Grinding down on his tongue thrusting inside of her, she rocked into his mouth, gasping helplessly. "Daryl… I… there… oh my god…"

She was the sweetest nectar he'd ever tasted, and he found himself, drinking down her wetness, eager for more. His fingers slid over her clit before coming to join his tongue. As he slid his finger deep into her, he thrust them harder and deeper, licking up the sweetness as it gushed around his fingers. Daryl let his middle finger drift over her back hole as he continued stroking the fire deep within her. As the tip of his finger grazed her there, he rocked his fingers into her g-spot, his tongue licking over her clit. As she tightened around his finger, he repeated the motion over and over, faster… deeper… harder.

Her cries filled the space of the guard shack. Urging him to go faster, and faster. Again, he grazed her back entrance as he penetrated her with his finger. She erupted then all around him, and Daryl lapped up her orgasm greedily. When he licked the last of her juices away… she melted down on top of him.

They sat there on the floor a long minute gulping in air. Daryl grinned when she sleepily gazed back at him. Kissing the tip of her nose, he said, "Should go get some rest…"

She nuzzled his neck wishing she could just sleep there in his arm… "Kay… see you tomorrow?"

Kissing her slowly, he broke away. "Same time… Same place…"

**I'm really hoping you enjoy reading this as much as I did writing it. Want more? Let me know…**

**Please review… Thanks for reading**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello everyone. I hope everyone is enjoying the story. Your reviews mean a lot, and thanks to everyone who favorites and follows. It shows me you are enjoying the story. I hope to update again in a week or so, work and school is a bit crazy, but I didn't want you thinking I forgot about you. Please go on over and read For So Long if you aren't currently reading it. I'm sure you will enjoy it.**

**Thanks for reading. Love your feedback.**

Daryl entered the dining hall, his gaze scanning the occupants until he found the object of his infatuation. Instantly, a warmth flooded him, coursing through his blood, temptation bubbling in his abdomen. He had this intense need to be around her. The nape of his neck prickled with sensation as her blue eyes lifted to meet his. He noted the way her nostrils flared with awareness. A shimmering heat entered her gaze, electric currents crackling between them, enticing him closer to her.

Several heads turned as he passed his normal group to walk further into the room. Daryl chose to ignore the inquisitive glances he was acquiring at the moment, his attention completely captivated by the girl sitting away from the rest. Her eyes never wavered as he made his way toward her, the normal tension in his body melting away, replaced by a deep sense of belonging. Every moment he'd spent with this amazing creature had shredded his usual apprehension in a way that actually left him shocked.

The thing was no one knew about their blossoming relationship…

Daryl found himself pausing in mid-stride at the thought.

Relationship?

Just the word had his mind stuttering. Since when had their little secret affair became a relationship?

Daryl couldn't pinpoint exactly when their meetings had developed into something more than late night chats. Maybe it was the night she'd confided she'd never been kissed… Might have been the night his tongue had been buried deep in no mans land… Could have been way, way before any of that… Like the first time she'd snuck out to talk to him… Perhaps in the middle of one of their little chats while she'd sat nonchalky next to him like it was the most normal thing in the world.

Didn't matter when, he shrugged as his muscles relaxed and he continued his purposeful stride toward her. He could feel the weight of his friends staring holes into his back as he let the magnetic pull of the woman before him draw him closer.

"Hi, Daryl," she beamed up at him a flush tinting her cheeks as he slid into the seat next to hers. Curiosity lightened the deep blue of her eyes as he approached her. While they'd been meeting in secret every night, they'd actually spoken very seldom in the light of day. "Are you on guard duty tonight or is it Ricks turn?"

"Rick's on duty tonight," he grunted a wave of disappointment filled him. The prospect of going without seeing her left him feeling a bit lost, honestly. "Y' watchin' Judith today?"

Beth shifted in her seat, her leg pressing tighter against his beneath the table, needing to strength his body offered. Tipping her head to the side, she blocked out the stares aimed in their direction. Whatever was going on between her and Daryl was their business, and she didn't like feeling like she was on some sort of display. Beth tried to act as nonchalant as possible, as if she sat with Daryl next to her everyday, she reached out and picked up a biscuit from her plate. Splitting it in half, she easily handed him a piece, butterflies beating in her stomach as his fingers brushed hers.

She really… really wanted touch him right now. She wanted to comb her fingers through his whiskers, let her fingernail trace the line of his lips… The thought of his sharp teeth sinking into the tip of her finger sent a zipping heat crackling through her.

Daryl seemed aware of her dilemma. His intense gaze met hers as he brought the biscuit to his mouth, taking a small bite of it, he slowly chewed the morsel. Beth watched as he swallowed his throat working, his Adams apple bobbing, drawing her attention. A sharp gasp slipped past her lips, and a muscle in his jaw began to tick with understanding, his body growing tight next to her. Tension filled his broad shoulders, and she wanted to reach beneath his flannel and ease the muscles there.

When a crumb rested in the corner of his mouth her pupils dilated, and she wanted to lean forward and brush the morsel from his lip. Remembering they were in a dining room full of curious observers, she just barely managed to keep her hands to herself. Obviously, her attention to his mouth must have enlightened him to the crumb because his tongue shot out to capture the tiny piece of bread. Beth's thighs involuntarily squeezed in reaction to seeing the tip of his tongue flicking out as she remembered what exactly that tongue was capable of.

"So, y' have a couple of free minutes?" He wanted to know, picking up on her dilemma. His elbow propped on the table brushed against her arm, causing tingles to prickle her skin.

Discreetly as possible, Beth's gaze darted to the bystanders that had finally returned their attention to their own business. A blonde brow shot up, a bit startled by his question. They had never spent a moment together besides their confined meetings in the guard shed. "Now?"

The corner of his mouth went up with slight smirk. "Uh-huh… See got this stain… on my… ah shirt… was hopin' y' might be able to help me with it…"

Amusement danced in her eyes. "A stain… huh… sounds like a real pickle…"

"Kinda," he nodded, his own enjoyment of their conversation apparent. Nudging her beneath the table with his knee, he asked, "So, can y' help me with it…"

Beth gave a slight nod, as she again quickly surveyed the room. Everyone seemed immersed in their own conversations, and she returned her concentration back to the man who stole her breath. "Sure…"

Instantly Daryl stood having to shift a little to hid the growing bulge in his pants. He wasn't sure what the woman did to him, but just the prospect of sharing a moment with her caused his blood to boil, his cock growing. He waited as she collected her dish, and walked with her toward the sink, where she quickly discarded her empty plate. When she turned to follow him from the dining room, Maggie's attention quickly picked up on her movement.

"Beth, what's goin' on?" She wanted to know, quickly coming to her feet as she spotted her little sister following Daryl.

Beth wasn't sure how, but she managed to shrug nonchalantly. "Nothin', Daryl, needs some help with his laundry… I'm just goin' to collect it."

While Maggie seemed a bit skeptical, she settled back in her seat, yet her watchful gaze followed Beth from the room. The second they stepped into the hall away from prying eyes, Daryl moved in close behind her, his forefinger slipping into the back pocket of her shorts. His gruff voice tickled her ear, "Show y' which ones in my cell… Might take a few minutes…"

No sooner than she stepped in behind the curtain covering the door to his cell, then he pulled her back against him. Beth loved the feel of his strength pressed into her form, staying there as he wrapped his arm around her middle to hold her in place. Tucking her hair behind her ear, he licked around the shell, sucking the lobe into his hot mouth. "Can't stay the fuck away from y'… Not havin' y' in my arms tonight is gonna fuckin' kill me…"

Her breath came in puffy little gasps as he kissed her ear. Daryl's splayed hand slid up her middle to cup a small breast, aggressively needing the mound, making her arch in his arms. Feeling the bulge of his arousal pressed against her ass, she reached behind her to cup him through his canvas pants, instantly finding the plump head and applying just enough pressure to drive him a little crazy. "Should come to my cell… Don't wanna be without you either…"

Beth's voice trailed off as his fingers grazed her sensitive stomach to reach her waistband of her shorts. With a quick flick of his forefinger, the snap opened, and the jean material went slack. Playing with the elastic of her panties, he whispered next to her ear, "Are y' wet for me, Greene… Slippery and hot…"

"Wanna put my fingers in y'… have the smell of yer juices on my fingers fer the rest of the day." As if to demonstrate, he pushed the shorts down her long legs, revealing the lacey pink panties she wore. His fingertip lined the delicate fabric hugging the crease of her thigh before dipping inside to tease the soft curls hiding her pearl from him. Kissing his way down her neck, his growl filled the tiny space as he encountered proof of her arousal. "Should jus' come up here… No one ever does have the whole row t' myself… People act scared of me or somethin'."

"Mmmm… Maybe cause your always glarin' at 'em…" she moaned as his finger found the entrance of her core. As her need grew the grip she held on his cock tightened, trying desperately to pump the staff in the confined space of his pants. "Put your cock in my hand already… Daryl… wanna feel how big you are…"

"Pfft… fuckin' sissies." Smearing her essence over her lips, trailing the moisture to her clit, rolling the bud in a quick circle, he smiled. "Y' want it, y' take it, darlin… Sure do know how t' make me ache…"

Beth attempted to do as he said, and unbutton his pants, yet in their current position the task proved nearly impossible. When he flicked his thumb over her clit, letting his fingers slip toward her entrance, she bit her lip to suppress a tortured moan. "Ain't even playin' fair, Daryl… Can't touch you like this, and you get all the fun…"

"Don't want that…" His free hand quickly worked his button, easily unzipping his pants and within seconds his cock touched the palm of her hand. Automatically, Beth's fingers reacted curling around his length, pulling at the thick smooth muscle. His harsh breath sighed against her ear, and his fingers slipped further inside her. "Kiss me, darlin'…"

As Daryl's hand covered her breast beneath her light green polo, she tipped her head back against his shoulder, offering him her mouth. Immediately his lips found hers, his tongue sinking deep into her mouth battling with her own, as he continued to play in her wetness. Greedily she returned his kiss, gripping his smooth cock tightly, she drew on his length every time his fingers slid into her warmth. Beth ran her fingertips over his plump head, gathering the drops of cum leaking from the tip, she used the moisture to lubricate his silken flesh.

Nipping at her lips, he groaned as she twisted the head of his cock, the blood throbbing intensely. He was starting to feel the first strings of release headed in his direction, his own fingers swirling around her clit, playing with the tiny treasure hidden in her folds until her body grew tight. "Cum fer me, darlin'… Pussy's so hot… sweet… oh… god baby…."

Delicious tingles flowed through her as his thrust into her. She felt her channel clamp around him as he pushed against her g-spot, biting into his tongue to suppress the crash of pleasure that consumed her, stealing her breath. Beth let her fingers drift down cupping his balls, massaging swollen orbs, his father cock thrusting against her back.

When his slippery fingers slid over her blossoming clit, she shuddered as the first waves of release tickled through, her back bowing as she scorched back against him. "That's it, darlin'… cum… oh fuck…"

Just the pleasure rippling through her slight frame was enough to tip his own desire over the edge. As she trembled in his arms, her fingers found his slick head oozing with excitement, her little mews of release causing him to tense behind her. Dipping his fingers into her tightness one last time had his cock shooting fun like molten lava… He just managed to turn slightly ensuring his bliss shot to the floor near their feet, avoiding a very unexplainable mess.

When her form when slack in his arms, his nose nuzzled the curve of her neck, his panting breath bathing her sweet skin in yummy warmth. Licking her earlobe, he turned his face into her, his eyes closing on the high of his orgasm. "Want ya t' come up tonight… Wanna hold ya… kiss ya…. Would be lost if I don't see ya…"

* * *

Beth waited until the cell block went completely quiet. When snores filled the concrete home, she slipped from her sheets, on bare feet she passed across the cool cement out of her room to the staircase twenty feet away. Quickly she jogged up the steps coming to stand outside of Daryl's cell.

She hovered momentarily at the entrance, her hand going to her back pocket, feeling the circle of the condom she'd stolen from Maggie's secret stash, she released a tight sigh. Tonight was the night… she was going to ask him tonight… ask him to take the part of her innocence and make her a true woman in every sense of the word.

Just the thought of feeling him deep inside her made her convulse with anticipation. Biting her bottom lips, she took a breath for courage and lifted the curtain that covered his doorway. The tiny room was completely blackened by night and she stopped in her tracks letting her eyes adjust. She barely was able to make out his form on the got and by his stillness she assumed he was sound asleep.

Should she go back to her own room? Ata loss for what to do she stayed where she stood. When she would have turned to go, his whisper reached her ears. " Come here, darlin'…"

That was all the encouragement Beth needed… She leaped across the room, landing in a heap on top of him, smiling when he huffed a breath at her unexpected weight. His arms went around her, easily tucking her against his side. Even in complete dark he seemed to know all of her curves, his fingers sliding down her cheek pushing her hair back.

Placing a kiss on her chin, he shifted on the narrow mattress, allowing her the space between the wall and himself. Cradling her head in the crock of his shoulder, he settled back his normally tense muscles relaxing beneath her. "Anything interestin' happen today?"

"Yep," she smiled, kissing his cheek. "This really hot guy tricked me up to his room… Maggie really was interested to see the laundry Mr. Dixon needed help with, let me tell ya… Thank heaven you gave me that flannel before I went back downstairs."

"Thing is… we live in a tight nit community, Beth. Someone's bound t' find out sooner or later." That was the truth of the matter… A person couldn't go piss without everyone in the damn prison knowing about it… While they'd been sneaking around to see each other for the last couple of months, eventually their luck was gonna run dry, and someone would find out… thing was, Daryl found himself curious to know how Beth would react if Maggie or Hershel stumbled upon their little rendezvous.

Did she want their relationship only in secret, or was she okay with them being public? Was he okay with them becoming an 'item' so to speak? People were bound to have a problem considering their age difference, but that shit didn't bother him none… Would it bother Beth to have people looking down their nose at them?

Beth let her fingers comb through his beard as she contemplated his statement. "What do you think would happen if people find out?"

Swallowing tightly past a lump forming in his throat. Apprehension filled him as the question circled in his head. He wanted to ask her how she would feel about it, but fear clenched his chest.

He like having her all to himself… He liked this little thing they had going on… He liked talking to her… he like sharing these moments with her… He didn't want to ruin what they had by asking the dreaded fucking question lurking in the back of his mind.

Shrugging, he grunted. "I don't give a shit who knows what… This is about me and you… everyone else be damned. How do you feel about it?"

Beth heard the slight tremor in his voice. If she didn't know any better, she'd think he had been scared to ask her. Smiling, she lifted up on her elbow, her mouth hovering over his. "Everyone else be damned… This is about you and me… If we're happy with it, then I don't care what they say."

"Good." His fingers tangled in her hair, and he pulled her down until her lips played over his. Wanting to feel the press of her body against his, he lifted her shirt over her head and tossed it aside. His fingers finding the snap to her jeans. When he would have undone the button, her hand came to rest on his arm to stop him.

Startled, Daryl broke their kiss. "Y' alright?"

"Of course," Beth laughed digging into her back pocket. Withdrawing, she lifted her closed fist to up to Daryl. "Here."

Hesitantly, Daryl reached for her offering. When she dropped the condom in his outstretched hand, he fell silent as he traced the circle. Understanding came crashing in on him like a lighting bolt. "Are ya serious, darlin'? We don't have t'…"

Pulling his whiskers, she kissed his stiff lips. "I really want to, Daryl… You're the only one I want… the only one I will ever want."

**Please review… Your comments inspire my fingertips and imagination. Come back soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

Daryl held the condom, Beth's hot breath tickling his cheek, his chest swelling with pride. Just the fact that she trusted him with such a treasure caused his words to stick in his throat. How was a man supposed to respond when a woman offered up her innocence? There didn't seem to be adequate comments for such trust. "Beth… Y' sure?"

Before he jumped on her offering, he wanted to make absolute sure this what she wanted. Once he'd taken her virginity there was no way he'd ever be able to replace it. Not that he didn't want to… Lord knew, he was resisting the urge to roll her over, settle between her legs, and push his length inside to the hilt.

Just the thought had his body releasing a shudder of anticipation. His balls grew tight and his cock felt heavy between his legs. The swollen helmet throbbed with need, precum seeping from him, creating a wet spot on his boxers. "I don't wanna do anythin' y' might regret later, darlin'."

"I want this more than I've ever wanted anything, Daryl… And I want it with you…" Beth wasn't sure how she would handle it if he turned her away. After spending so much time with him, and nearly sharing every inch of her body with this man, he was the only one she trusted to take her innocence. Every experience they'd shared had led them to this one. He'd been so caring and attentive whenever he touched her, she couldn't imagine him hurting her, or doing something she wasn't comfortable with. "I would never regret a single moment we've spent together… Do you regret… Maybe you will regret having shared… You know…"

She couldn't help the fear of rejection that squeezed her chest with every second of his silence. What if he didn't want her like this? What if she had gone too far… How was she ever going to face him in the light of day?

"Are y' serious, right now?" He'd never heard anything more ridiculous in his life. Before sharing these moments with Beth he'd never had a reason to open his eyes in the morning except when it came to protecting this group. Since they'd started whatever this was, he looked forward to a new day… Wondering what would develop between them…

Of course, there was always the thought in the back of his mind that she might stop coming to the guard shed… Honestly, he had no idea what would happen when she decided she was done with him. Shaking his head in disbelief, he whispered, "How the fuck would I ever regret one single moment of this?"

His words caused warmth to replace the fear that had been stealing her joy. Her fingers found his jaw and traced the hard line, her nail scraping over his bottom lip, before lifting up on her elbow to press a kiss to the seam of his mouth. Sinking her tongue into his mouth as he gasped, she reveled in the taste of him. The kiss deepened between them, his tongue swirling around hers before she nipped his bottom lip and pulled back. "Me either, Daryl… All I know is my body is craving your weight and the feel of your body in mine… I'm practically on fire for it, Daryl… Please… I'm gonna combust…"

Satisfied with her answer, Daryl sat the condom on the cot next to his pillow, wishing beyond everything he could look at her beautiful face at this very moment. The darkness in the cell prevented him from seeing any part of her. Pushing up away from her, he lifted his heavy form from the bed, saying, "Lay back, angel… be right back."

Even in the dark, Daryl had his little cell mapped out, and he quickly found the lantern in the corner, and used the zippo to light the wick. When the flame glowed bright, he turned the wick down, setting the globe back in place, he lifted the light and sat it on the box he used as a nightstand. Once finished, he turned back to her, sitting on the edge of the cot. Leaning over her, he rested a hand next to her waist as his face came within inches of hers. "Wanna do this right… Wanna look into yer eyes… Wanna see ya moan… Every fuckin' curve, dip, line…"

The air was thick with emotion… something Beth hadn't been anticipating. Yeah, she cared about Daryl… She trusted him with her life… There wasn't a single person here, she relied on more than she did Daryl, besides her sister and daddy. This gesture however coupled with his words caused an overwhelming pleasure to fill her. A different type of pleasure… one that had nothing at all to do with her body….

Oh, well it did… just not the usual throbbing need that was ever present when Daryl was within reach. This one had more to do with her very essence… Her heart even tripped a couple of beats as she stared into his eyes. Only Daryl would think to turn a light on so he could see her while sharing this moment. Any other man she was nearly positive would have just shoved her pants down and went straight for the goods.

Brushing his bangs aside, she searched his eyes, liking the fierce passion in his gaze. There was this strong possibility, this man would become the most important person in her life. Just the thought caused a pang of longing, yearning she had not been expecting.

With this new feeling she couldn't exactly explain, she lifted the hand that had been combing over his forearm, her fingers sinking into his thick hair, and urged him to her. This particular feeling caused a need to kiss him… to keep kissing him…

When his lips met hers fireworks sparked, and her arms instantly wrapped around his neck, never wanting to let him go. His tongue was deep in her mouth when she felt his fingers curl tight in her hair, his grip so tight it bordered on pain… A good pain… The delicious type… The type that made her blood hot. Growing confident in her decision, she opened her mouth wide, returning smoldering kiss after smoldering kiss. Sucking his tongue into her searing mouth, she groaned, her fingers releasing his hair to find the collar of his shirt.

A chuckle left his throat as she yanked impatiently at the garment. When her fingers stumbled over the buttons, he drew back his dark brow rising… "Havin' some trouble there, angel?"

Impatience caused Beth to greedily grasp at his shirt… Her lashes fell as she regarded him with a sizzling gaze. Licking at her lips, she whimpered, "Yep… Keep tryin' to get this man naked and he ain't cooperating… He'd rather keep jawin'…"

"Jawin', huh," Daryl laughed. She had a way of lightening his mood, her wit in every word she spoke. "Ain't heard that word in I don't know how fuckin' long…"

"Keep talking, and I might just bite ya," she told him as her fingers found the buttons and worked them loose, letting the material fall open down his chest. She barely made it to the fourth button before his said, "Don't threaten me with a good time, angel… The rougher the fuckin' better."

His voice was filled with a gruffness that caused shivers to race down her spine. Leave it to Daryl to want something she really didn't know much about… Never one to back away from a challenge, she met his gaze, liking the spark she saw there. "Can you teach me?"

"I can teach y' alright," he nodded, his head dropping, he nipped his way down her jaw, making his way to her neck. "Prolly, every fuckin' body in this block will know exactly what we're doing though…"

A thrill accompanied his words, a flash of heat shooting straight to her core, her breath shortening in her lungs. With Daryl sucking at her neck, it was all she could do to finish the line of buttons. When the last finally gave way, she shoved the fabric over his shoulders, leaving his chest bare before her. He complied, shaking the shirt free from his body, as the material fell to the floor his wandering hand went to the clasp on her shorts.

Beth lifted her hips as he pushed the denim down her legs, leaving her lower body clad in the sexy pair of red thongs, thongs that were getting damper by the moment. Every time his fingertips scraped over her legs as he drew her shorts down, anticipation shot like a dart straight to her center, need flowing, wetting her panties.

When he finally laid next to her on the cot, she turned toward him eagerly, another thrill racing through her when he lifted her leg and rested her calf against his hip. His body settled into hers, his hard body rubbing against her center. "Oh… wow…"

The closer he got, the closer she wanted him, her arms going around him and pressing his chest closer to her breast. Her nipples went hard, poking into his pecks, delight shivered through her as his bare skin touched hers. Beth's breath caught as his lips took hers in a demanding kiss, his fingers that had rested on her naked thigh skimmed up her leg, closer to her achy center. Eagerly, her hips wiggled desperately for his approaching touch.

Overcome with need, her teeth bit into his tongue when she felt his knuckle feather over the silky panties covering her sensitive bud. She released the morsel between her teeth as his groan filled her mouth. "Sorry… didn't mean to… didn't wanna hurt…"

"Angel, y' do whatever comes t' y'. Nothin' y' could do will hurt me." Nothing that is besides ending this incredible thing was consuming him, he noted. Brushing the disturbing thought away, he licked his way down her chin, sucking her neck. His lips upturned when he felt the sting of her nails against his bicep as she sought his body in return. Pleased with her eager response, he kissed down her chest, making his way to her breasts.

Daryl sucked her nipple into his mouth as his fingers pulled the panties from the crease of her leg, letting the tips of his fingers test her entrance for her readiness. Encountering her slick flesh, a growl rumbled from his chest, unable to help sinking his forefinger deep within her. Releasing the delicious bud, his lips found her ear. "Can't wait t' put my cock here… Feel these muscles squeeze around me… Jus' might die…. Holy, fuck… Never felt somethin' so fuckin' good."

Beth rocked against the finger he'd slipped into her. There was no way to resist the fire he ignited within her. Scarping her nails down his bicep, she made her way to his abdomen, following his happy trail to the waistband of his pants. Wantonly, she searched for his mouth as a second finger joined the first. As his lips fell on hers and his tongue entered her mouth, she pulled the snap on his pants free and pulled the zipper down. When his cock finally resting in the palm of her hand, she wrapped her fingers around his length, pulling on the smooth spear.

Harsh breathing filled the cell as Beth's mouth broke free to draw a deep breath. Resting her forehead against his, she stared into his eyes as he stroked her g-spot, his thumb finding her clit. She gasped as he rolled the bud, her eyes rolling with pleasure, her foot hooking behind his knee trying to draw him closer. A shudder rippled down her spine when the hard tip of his cock touched her belly. "Please… Daryl… I want… need you in me… oh… oh…"

While he was a master at drawing an orgasm from her body, she wanted to cum around him, on him… Kind of like marking him in a way… She wanted to make him hers, as much as she wanted to be his. Beth wasn't exactly sure where that thought came from, but it sounded like heaven.

The very last thing Daryl wanted was to hurt her. Considering she was a virgin, there was a good likelihood he'd wind up scaring the shit out of her if he took her the way he wanted. With that thought in mind, he opened his fingers within her, stretching her warm channel. "Don't wanna hurt ya, angel… Gotta get y' nice and wet…"

Gulping a breath, Beth nodded her understanding. "I know, baby… I just want ya…"

Daryl pulled his fingers from her, hooking the waistband of her panties with his thumbs, he slowly eased them down her hips. Kissing her belly as he went, he used his tongue to trace her skin to her mound, tossing her panties aside his hot breath approached her pussy. The smell of her need hung thick in the air, and he salivated at the thought of tasting her. When his face was level with her pussy, her legs helplessly fell open, offering her tasty treat up willingly to his seeking tongue.

Lapping from her core to her clit, he delved deeper, rolling her swollen morsel across the tip of his tongue. Sucking her and licking eagerly, Daryl continued until her hips lifted of their own accord searching for more. Once she was nice and wet, he pushed up from the cot, staring down at her lying there, he pushed his pants down his hips. He kicked them from his legs as he took her in.

Nothing… Nothing… compared to the sight of Beth sprawled on his cot awaiting him. Her long blonde hair was spread across his pillow, sweat dotted her forehead, perspiration wetting her bare breasts, and her legs wide open. As long as he lived, he'd never forget the picture of her in his bed for the very first time. First… cause he intended to have her here as much as possible after tonight. "Yer the most beautiful thing I ever seen."

Beth raised her arms at his admission wanting him against her. All of him against her…

When he was completely naked, Daryl eased back onto the cot, this time coming to rest between her thighs. Taking the square from beside the pillow, he tore the foil open and pulled the condom from inside. One last time, he looked down to her, staring into her eyes. "Y' sure, angel."

"Positive…" She smiled up at him as he rolled the rubber in place. When he finished, she tensed as he nestled between her legs, the tip of his cock nudging against her. As ready as she was for this to happen, there was a certain nervousness she couldn't shake.

Daryl must have noticed her tremble because he stilled with the tip of his cock at her entrance. "Y' okay…"

Beth nodded in response. "Yeah… just a little nervous."

When she bit her lip, Daryl slowly eased forward, the tip of his cock stretching her open to him. Gripping his shoulder, she groaned when he thrust a little further. "Oh my… Ahhh…"

Daryl's brow furrowed at the sound of pain slipping from Beth's lips. Seeing the light of distress stealing her passion, he considered it a moment before easing away. Taking her arm, he urged her up into a sitting position. "Let's try somethin'…"

The last thing Beth expected was Daryl to sit back against the concrete wall taking her with him. He urged her up and over him until she sat astride him. When she merely looked at him a bit perplexed, he said, "Y' want it… angel… take it… Do whatever feels good."

"But… I don't know… how."

Wrapping his arms around her waist, he drew her closer, until his chest met her breasts, his cock nudging her from below. His fingers tangled in her hair as he drew her mouth down to his, saying, "I'm sure we'll figure it out together."

As he kissed her the heat of desire climbed through Beth causing her to grow restless. This time when her hips wiggled to get closer, his cock sought her entrance, bumping into her wetness. With his tongue deep in her mouth an idea came to her as she took hold of his shaft and held him in place. His hands cupped her breast kneading the globes as she tested the tip of him inside her. When he sank into her channel just barely an inch, she gasped feeling an urge to move against him.

As Beth began to relax, Daryl's hands eagerly explored her soft skin, sliding down to her ass. With every gasp, she shifted over him, her hips lightly rocking. Each time she moved against him, he thrust encouragingly up to meet her. Licking his way down her neck, he tried his hardest to ignore the heat of her core. All he wanted was to thrust his heavy length into her tight center and pound into her with wild abandon… That currently wasn't an option, and he struggled for the restraint he needed.

Following the instincts of her body, she rubbed into him, his shaft moving another inch. Daryl's hands fell to her hips guiding her. Easily, he lifted her, and let her sink back down on him. With every move he went further still until he came to sheath of her virginity. Sucking at the lobe of her ear, he said, "Gonna hurt… only fer a second."

With hard fingers, Daryl gripped her hips and held her firmly in place as he thrust up into her. Beads of sweat slid down his temples as his cock rocked deep into her. Beth cried out with a small shriek, her eyes going wide, and her hand flying up to cover her mouth. Cautiously, she threw a look over her shoulder toward the door. Daryl bit his lip, giving her a chance to adjust to his length, and the fear of waking the entire block. After several silent moments, and no one came running into his cell, she turned her attention back to him.

Beth was feeling the need to move… now… she just couldn't help herself, and experimentally, she shifted over him. The moan that came from his throat gave her the confidence she needed. Her arms went around his neck, and she slid up his length and rocked back down. Instantly, her mouth found his, her body rocking forward against his and dropped back down. With every roll of her hips, she grew more excited, and relaxed further against him. After another couple of testing thrusts, she let loose and absorbed the strength of the man beneath her. Feeling empowered by the role of being on top, she gripped his hair, and ground down onto him.

"Oh fuck… Holy fuckin'…" Daryl felt incredible. This woman riding his cock, right now… Beth fuckin' Greene… was fuckin' amazing… "Y' feel so… fuck…"

There weren't adequate words to express how amazing this was to him. With each thrust she took, the strings of his sanity was slipping looser and looser. While he wanted to fuck the hell out of her, he was trying to let her have the freedom to find a rhythm that was good to her. When she started to move faster, and harder, his arms wrapped around her waist. His mouth covered hers, kissing her hard, he held her in place, rapidly flexing his hips, pushing deeply into her. Beth's body went lax, allowing him the dominance he craved.

Grinding hard into her, his breath came out in a rush as his balls tightened, picking her weight up against him, he pounded into her. "Holy shit… Baby… Y' feel so fuckin' good… I need y'…"

Beth was breathless… All she could really do was hold on for the ride and that's exactly what she did. She loved it when his fingers curled into her hair and pulled her head back, his mouth skimming her throat. Feeling full of him, she moaned as his cock swelled inside her, rubbing into her g-spot. With each thrust her clit hit Daryl's pelvic area adding to the pleasure of having him inside her.

The first threads of an orgasm worked through her core. "Right there… right there… oh my god."

"Here?" Emphasizing his question, he repeated the move. Thrusting his cock into her g-spot and ground into her.

"Hm-mmm," she whimpered.

When she bit into his shoulder to suppress her sounds of pleasure, he turned toward her ear, growling. Holding her steady, Daryl's grip tightened on her hips and pounded into her with an uncontrolled pace. "Here?"

Daryl hardly cared the sound of skin slapping penetrated the tiny cell, and their moans mingled together filling the empty space. All that matter to him in that moment was satisfying this woman on top of him.

"Right there… Oh… god…" Beth lost complete control. Over and over she dropped down his length, grinding into him as he met each thrust with his own. Her nails scratched down his shoulders as liquid heat sprawled through her. "Geez…. Oh…. Fuck me…."

"Fuck y'… fuck y'…" He was more than happy to do exactly that. Pushing her down on the cot, he lifted her leg over his shoulder, and sank down on top of her. Kissing her hard, he rode her, loving the way her body clamped around him as an orgasm clenched through her. When he felt her close around him, his own release shot through him, and he filled the condom. They were both hot and sweaty as he clasped on top of her. Completely lost to anything other than the woman below him.


End file.
